


I hate you

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew and Reyna play a couple on a TV show but they hate each other...well maybe not hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you

Drew wiped the lipstick off of her neck. 

She hated working with Reyna. 

Mainly when Reyna's boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, would show up. 

It was so annoying to act as a couple with a straight girl.

******

Reyna sighed.

"Nico, why do I have to work with a hetro girl?" Reyna asked her best friend.

"The universe hates you. Of course that isn't news." He said.

"Very funny. At least you don't have to kiss a hetro everyday. Not to mention she's a bitch and a snob." Reyna said.

******

"I fucking hate you so much!" Reyna yelled at Drew. Her costar had just spilled coffee all over her.

"Well I was gonna apologize but I hate you too. I hope you choke on Nico's dick." Drew sneered.

"Excuse me? How much of a bigot can you be?" Reyna spat at her.

"Bigot? I hate to inform you but you can't be bigot to straights." Drew sneered and then she stormed away.

Reyna just stood there.

******

Reyna snuck into Drew's dressing room.

She looked around the room until she spotted her target.

Drew's purse.

She quickly grabbed it and ran out.

******

Reyna started digging through the purse. 

Money, candies, earrings, keys, make-up and two photos.

One was a photo of a kid Drew and two girls. One a little younger then Drew and one was a little older. They all had the same eyes and nose. And Drew was wearing a shirt that said 'Ladies Man.'

Reyna flipped the photo over. 'Silena, Drew and Piper meeting for the first time. Sibling bonds are forming.'

The second one was sad. It showed a teen Drew in a black suit. The younger girl was also in it wearing a black dress. They were next to a coffin.

Reyna looked at the back of this one too. 'Good bye Silena.'

Reyna put the photos back.

Drew was transgender and her sister died when she was young.

Her dressing room door slammed opened.

"Bitch!" Drew yelled.

"Hey..." Reyna frowned.

"Give me back my purse!" Drew voice was horse.

"Okay. Chill." Reyna sighed. She picked the purse up.

"Listen I don't care if you hate me but stay the fuck out of my stuff." Drew said.

"You got some dark secrets Barbie doll? Like your sister?" Reyna sneered. She knew it was wrong but Drew really got under her skin.

Drew glared at her.

"You don't know shit. About me or my sister. You don't know what I've been through." Drew screamed at her.

"Boo hoo your sister died. Poor rich girl." Reyna stuck her tongue out at Drew.

"You know what? You can go to hell. Don't talk to me unless you have to and stay the hell out of my dressing room." Drew left, slamming the door behind her.

*****

"Piper!" Drew yelled at her sister.

Piper looked up from her book. 

"What?" Piper asked.

"I hate her but I want to kiss her." Drew groaned.

Piper laughed. 

"That's called you're falling in love." Piper smiled.

"Three weeks ago I saw her stealing my purse." Drew said.

"Creepy." Piper said.

"I think she was trying to find dirt on me. But if she went through my purse then she saw my photos. She knows that I was once a boy." Drew said.

"And I haven't heard about it?" Piper asked.

"That's my problem, if she really hated me wouldn't she have told?" Drew groaned.

"Maybe she's feeling how you feel. Confront her about it." Piper said.

*****

"Reyna!" Drew banged on the door.

Reyna opened it.

"What?" Reyna asked.

"I need to talk to you." Drew said.

"Okay. Go on." Reyna said.

"Can I come in? It's kinda private." Drew looked down at the floor.

Reyna moved aside and Drew slipped in.

"What happen to hating me?" Reyna asked as she closed the door.

"Why haven't you told anyone what you found in my purse?" Drew asked.

"Ah....Nico's boyfriend is transgender and he would kill me, also outing someone is fucked up." Reyna said.

Wait Nico has a boyfriend? So he's not dating Reyna?

"I...thank you." Drew said.

"Why do you hate me anyway?" Reyna asked.

"Well....you see, I may have a crush on you?" Drew muttered.

Reyna smiled slightly.

"You know I'm bisexual and single right?" Reyna said.

"I..." Drew blushed.

Reyna leaned closed to Drew.

She kissed her.


End file.
